Digital videos are continually becoming more and more mainstream on the Internet. In some instances, producers of digital videos are making the digital videos available solely for online streaming. In addition, specialized set-top boxes have been developed to enable users to stream these online digital videos to a conventional television. Yet, even with all of these advancements in the streaming of digital videos, the user interface that is generally utilized to navigate content within a digital video has, for the most part, not seen any technological progress. Traditional user interfaces for streaming online digital videos generally provide for linear control of a video within the playing time of the digital video by offering controls for fast-forwarding, rewinding, pausing, and playing of a digital video. These types of controls have been common since the advent of video cassette recorders that were developed in the 1970s. These types of controls do not provide a viewer with the ability to view just those portions of a digital video that may be most appealing to the viewer and do not provide any mechanism for tracking what portions of the videos are most appealing to the viewer.